


Origami

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, F/M, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Identity Reveal, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Adrien wants to learn origami but when he asks Marinette to help teach him he accidentally gets his terms crossed and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a crack idea that I wanted to put out there, enjoy.

After Marinette’s extremely awkward day, she grabbed a thermos and filled it with hot chocolate since she was already late for their scheduled hang out. This was often her apology for being late and luckily, Chat Noir loved her hot chocolate so hopefully she would still forgive him. She quickly made her was towards their hangout rooftop which was made slightly more difficult with the thermos and cups she brought with her, but soon she landed next to her partner of two and a half years.

“Sorry I’m late Chat, I had a really long day.” She said apologetically as she sat down and began pouring their drinks.

“Same here.” He let out a long sigh and accepted the cup handed to him. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“Honestly, it was so embarrassing I’d rather forget that it ever happened. What about you?”

“Yeah, I messed up and I need your help on what to do to fix it. I accidentally asked my friend to have sex with me in front of her mother.” Ladybug suddenly spat out her drink at his confession gears turning in her head.

“How?!” No, it couldn’t be, but maybe?

“Well I went to her house for lunch and that’s where it went downhill.”

* * *

**9 HOURS EARLIER**

Adrien loved eating with Marinette, she recently became really easy to talk to and her family’s food was always delicious. After they went to a photoshoot together, Mr. Agreste allowing it so that once Marinette becomes a designer, she will become even more familiar with the fashion world, they ate lunch together at Marinette’s house. Her mother made an amazing soup, and they ate with her while her father worked in the bakery during the lunch rush.

“Hey Marinette,” He began making sure that she was paying attention to what he was about to say, she brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth but raised her eyebrows that signaled for him to continue. “I was wondering if you could teach me how to do orgasm.” Marinette promptly choked on the soup, spoon still in her mouth, while her mother’s eyes became as wide as saucers. “It seemed really cool and I heard that Kagami taught you not too long ago.” Sabine eyed her daughter with a bit of suspicion while Marinette’s face steadily grew more and more red. “I tried to figure it out from guides online, but it kept ending up sad and disappointing. I was wondering if you could teach me how to do it since Kagami doesn’t really want to talk with me since we broke up.”

Marinette’s soul left her body at some point while Adrien was talking. She had never had sex with Kagami(not that she hadn’t thought about it but that’s besides the point), so she had no idea how he possibly heard of that. And what was he thinking about asking that in front of her mother! Why had he asked it at all was another problem to deal with but right now she had to deal with the fact that her mother now believed she had sex with Kagami and that somehow Adrien heard about it and asked her for help on how to reach an orgasm. Paris is doomed because this is how she would die. Death by embarrassment.

Sabine knew that something wasn’t adding up, first his French was off which seemed weird given what she knew about the boy, second Adrien was certainly a gentleman and would never ask about having sex with someone’s daughter right in front of them and he certainly wouldn’t talk about her sexual exploits so causally. Given everything she knew, she did the only thing that seemed appropriate and tried to clarify the situation.

“Adrien,” Her mother started comfortingly, Marinette wasn’t sure if it were meant to comfort her or Adrien, but she couldn’t help but hide her face or the embarrassed squeak she let out. “What do you think an orgasm is?”

The boy just looked at her confusedly before answering. “Orgasm is the art of Japanese paper folding; I often get bored and was hoping I can learn how to make some orgasm to help pass the time.”

Sabine and Marinette let out a pair of relieved sighs. Marinette had been taught by Kagami on how to do origami since Marinette wanted something peaceful to do so she could help relax. Marinette’s mother knew that if he was mistaking origami for orgasm he probably wasn’t taught properly so she would have to teach him what his father hadn’t, even if only so he can be prepared for when he and Marinette get married, after he realizes he has feelings for her of course.

“Adrien, you’re thinking of origami. An orgasm is well… let me call Nathalie and let her know you’re going to be here longer than you thought.” Marinette realized what was happening, Adrien was going to have _The talk_ given to him by her mother, in front of her. Her body was rapidly switching from white as a sheet from fear and red as a tomato from embarrassment as she looked at the clueless Adrien.

* * *

“So yeah, her mother told me everything I need to know which, yeah, I needed to know and was glad to have gotten the information, I just wish M-my friend wasn’t there too.” Chat said ruefully as he let his legs hang off the side of the roof while Ladybug was staring at his face intently. “And then her mother talked to her outside of my hearing range, I don’t know what she said but my friend didn’t react well.” Ladybug knew though. Ladybug knew exactly what her mother said and why she didn’t react well.

* * *

“Marinette, you’ve been taking the pill right?” Sabine asked quietly as so Adrien couldn’t hear her.

“WHAT?” Marinette screeched her cheeks flaming even brighter than anytime in the last two hours.

Sabine hushed her and doubled down on her question. “Have you been taking the pill, nod yes or shake no” Marinette nods and a smile falls upon Sabine’s lips before she spoke up so Adrien would be able to hear her. “Alright you two, I’m going to help Tom in the bakery, neither of us will be up here for a few hours and Adrien you are free to stay as long as you’d like.” She winked at her daughter who could only gawk at the audacity of her mother as she walked down to the bakery.

Marinette slowly walked back into Adrien’s sight and she couldn’t make eye contact with him as she spoke. “I’m going to my room to… to… uh see you at school!” She rushed up the stairs into her room but tripped when she heard Adrien’s comment.

“Good luck. Um tell me how it goes?” He said completely unsure how to react.

* * *

“What is wrong with you Adrien.” Ladybug said as she groaned into the palms of her hands. “You seriously asked me to tell you how it went, you are so lucky you’re cute.”

Chat Noir just looked at her with the widest eyes she’s ever seen him have. “Marinette?” when she nodded in response he just looked into his lap with a blank expression. “Well fuck me.”

“You already asked me that once today Chaton, but you know what they say.” She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. “Third times the charm.” She quickly left a confused superhero on the rooftop to wonder just how lucky he was and if she was serious or not.


End file.
